The Hobbit: A Really Unexpected Journey
by SiranaOakenshield
Summary: Sorry I haven't update the last two weeks, I've been extremely busy with a huge research paper for college finals, but I will began again hopefully next week! Before the beginning of The Hobbit, there was the story of Sirana. Having to leave her world behind, she joins a certain dwarf and his company to go on the adventure of a lifetime. OC/Thorin
1. Chapter 1: Rivendell

**Chapter 1: Rivendell**

I marveled at the beauty before me. Although I have been here before with my mother, this experience was so much more powerful after all of the heartache I have been through. I readjusted my cloak and urged my pony into the valley, as I let the calming peace of Rivendell wash over me. At the end of the path, I was met by a tall, dark-haired elf with a band of soldiers.

He spoke to me in the Elvish tongue, "Cousin, what are you doing here? Where is Aunt Elrona?"

I bowed my head and replied sadly, "I have come to seek Lord Elrond's aid. My mother is dead**."**

My cousin looked startled by my news, and his soldiers bowed their heads in respect. "I am sorry for your loss, Cousin dear. Please, come with

Please, come with me."

I had my pony follow my cousin, Elrohir, and his retinue. When we reached the front entrance to the palace, one of the soldiers helped me dismount and took my pony to the stables. Elrohir strode over to me, giving me a big hug. My head only came to the bottom of his chest, but it was a comforting hug. After a few moments, he let me go and offered his arm to me. He led me up the curved stairs and through the palace, finally stopping in front of two beautifully carved white oak doors. He knocked and went inside, having me stay behind, then returned a few seconds later to invite me inside.

The sunlight poured through the large windows and door of the balcony, lighting the room greatly. Lord Elrond stood on the balcony, turning at my entrance. I ran up to my uncle, burying my head in his chest to hide the tears that were finally escaping. At first, he was surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Niece, it is a pleasure to see you again, but what is wrong, my child? Where is your mother?"

I tried to control my tears as I looked into my uncle's face. "She is dead, Uncle. I am all alone in this world now."

Elrond's eyes began to tear up, and he hugged me closer. "It is going to be alright, my child. You will always have a home here in Rivendell. We shall have a ceremony to celebrate your mother's life once you are settled in."

I nodded and he dried my eyes. "I am sorry I did not give you sooner warning, Uncle. After she died, I did not know what to do. I had to take care of her body, and then packed as I could no longer stay in that house without her."

"Nonsense, Sirana. You did the right thing. Come now, let us get you to a room so that you may rest; you have had a long and difficult journey."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Elrond nodded at me, and looked up at Elrohir. "Please find a room for your cousin and help her settle in."

"Yes, Father."

"Go with your cousin, and when you are rested and refreshed, come to dinner. Then we can talk more."

I nodded and dried the remaining tears off my cheek, going to Elrohir. The two of us walked in silence to a room not far from Elrond's. He opened the door to let me inside, and assured me that anything I needed would be provided: all I needed to do was ask. Then he left me to change.

The room was much like my uncle's: open and airy, with light pouring through from the balcony, and silky white curtains and bed hangings. I placed my large bag in the corner, where my other bags from my pony were laid. I filled the large pot over the fire with water from the spring that flowed by the balcony, allowing it to heat up. Then I carefully poured it into the tub in the bathing room off my bedroom. I disrobed and climbed carefully into the tub, allowing the hot water to wash the grime of my travel and sadness of my heartache from my body. Once I was certain I was clean, I wrapped the plush towel around me and went back to my room to search for a dress from my bag.

After dressing in my favorite cotton, green dress, I looked in the mirror. I was tall for a lady dwarf, because of the Elven blood on my mother's side, but without the beard of most lady dwarves (again because of my mother). I was not thin like most elves, but I was not as stocky as most dwarves either. I re-braided my long, brown hair to pull it back from my face and out of my green eyes. Satisfied that this was the best I could appear under the circumstances, I left my room and hoped to find the dining area from my memory of my last visit.

I found it without getting too lost, and found my uncle, cousins, and a grey-haired figure who had their back turned to me. At my approach, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen looked up. The figure saw their reactions, and turned slowly to face me. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey, the great wizard.

"Gandalf, it has been a long time since I have seen you. How are you?"

"Quite tired from a long journey, but I am well. Better than I hear you are faring, my dear."

"Indeed," I looked down sadly.

"Come and join us, Niece."

I took my place besides Gandalf, and Elladan continued reporting to his father about the day's patrol. Gandalf leaned closer to me, and whispered softly in my ear, "I believe I have information about someone for you. Is there somewhere we might speak in private later?"

I looked at him confused, but nodded and whispered back, "Meet me by the moon well after the moon rises."

Gandalf nodded and the conversation between my cousin and uncle ended. The rest of the meal was spent in catching up with my cousins, uncle, and Gandalf. After dinner, with a glass of wine, finally came the sad part, when my uncle asked what had transpired from the last time he heard from his sister.

I took a deep breath and began my explanation: "After my mother last wrote to you, she grew ill. I tried everything based on the herbs we had and what she taught me of healing to make her better, but nothing I did worked. I was in the middle of writing to you for help and trying to prepare to bring her here when she stopped me. She told me it was her time to die, that she had been apart from my father long enough. She said she did not wish to leave me like this, but she could not hold off her choice between mortality and immortality much longer. She passed away that night, and she told me to come here so that I would not be alone."

Everyone at the table was solemnly quiet. Finally, Elrond looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. "You had great strength until the very end, Sister. May you find your husband and your peace," he raised his glass at the last word, opening his eyes to invite the others to join in his toast. "To Elrona!"

We finished the toast and drank our wine, and I asked to be excused. I walked around the small garden, stopping to look in the moon well and letting the tears fall freely into the water below. I heard someone clear his throat behind me, and turned to see Gandalf. I dried my eyes quickly and looked to him.

"Gandalf,"

"Sirana, thank you for meeting me here. What I wish to tell you, I do not know if you would want your uncle hearing. As I understand it, he never quite approved of your mother marrying a dwarf, did he?"

"No, but he always supported her after my father died in the battle at the Mines of Moria alongside King Thror."

"Of course. Well, if I am correct, you know of another dwarf. One whom you know as Thorn, correct?"

"How did you know? Only my mother and I know of him, and I'm the only one to have met him."

"Because my dear, I traveled with him to your house when he was supposed to be coming to get you and your mother to take you away with him. And when we arrived at your house, we found it empty and you were gone, with only a note left behind for him. Of course, once we were there, I knew who you truly were, and assumed you came here. He does not know that I am here, but if you would still like to go with him, I can take you to him."

"He came for me?" I started crying once again, feeling hope for my future life. I knew I could never be truly accepted in Rivendell, for I was not truly like the others. Many of my father's dwarven traits had been passed on to me, I could never completely fit in with elves.

"Yes, he loves you dearly. But, if you agree to go, there is something you must know. While he was traveling, he was forced to hide his identity. The man you will be going back to will still be the same man, but others know him by a very different name."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, you have captured the heart of none other than the great Prince of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield."


	2. Chapter 2: To Bree with a Story

**A/N So, before we get to the full story of the Hobbit, here is a chapter highlighting some background information on Sirana. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: To Bree with a Story**

"What?!" I gasped after hearing the name on Gandalf's lips. He couldn't be, the King under the Mountain? My Thorn?

"Yes, the man you know as Thorn is the great Thorin Oakenshield, and he came to your house for you, just as he claimed he promised you when last you two met. And he was quite broken in not finding you. Therefore, if you wish, you may join me when I leave tomorrow to go to him."

_Leave Rivendell and be with my Thorn, or I guess, Thorin?_ I thought. I looked at Gandalf, my decision only too clear to me, "I would be glad to accompany you, Gandalf."

"Excellent! Meet me tomorrow by the stables, and we shall leave at first light; I do not wish to tarry long away from the party."

"Party?"

"Yes, there were twelve other dwarves traveling with us. I am sure I can explain the rest of that on the way tomorrow though. There are certain people who should not hear about the explanation."

"Of course. I had better get back before my uncle notices I am gone. I am afraid if he learns of my leaving with you, he might try to force me to stay."

"Good night then, Sirana. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

I left Gandalf and walked back to the main areas of the palace. I came upon my uncle as he was talking with the twins about tomorrow's patrol. When they were finished, Elrond turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Do you think you would be able to do the ceremony tonight for your mother? The moon is high and it is a special time to do it. I would not wish to wait too long, but if you are not comfortable with doing so, I would not force you."

"Actually, I think that is a wonderful idea, Uncle. I think I might need that for closure, so that I may start my new life. Shall we also lay her ashes in the tomb by the rest of the family?"

"As is her place, of course. I have prepared everything to take place by the moon well if you would join me there in a few minutes."

I nodded and departed for my room. From one of my packs, I took the carefully wrapped urn with my parents' ashes, and held it to my chest to hug them one last time. Elrond would not place my father's ashes in the family tomb when he died, as he was not of Elven blood. But I was very glad that Mother had decided to have me mix their ashes in order to be with Father without Elrond being able to know or complain about the arrangement. I retraced my steps back to the garden where Elrond, my cousins, and Gandalf were waiting.

I placed the urn on the little stone table by the moon well, and joined the circle forming around it. Elrond chanted ancient Elven prayers for my mother's spirit to be at rest, and in my mind I added prayers for my father as well. When the ceremony was finished, I carried the urn to the tomb outside the palace, and placed it by my other uncle and grandparents' urns. Then I returned to my room, wishing my uncle and cousins a goodnight, knowing it might be the last time that I see them….

…When I returned to my room, I quickly packed all of my things, and changed into more suitable clothes for riding. I did not sleep much that night, worried about my uncle discovering my plans or if Thorin would still take me. Before dawn, I gathered my things and left for the stable to saddle my pony, Spirit. By the time I was done, Gandalf had arrived and we were ready to leave.

Along the road out of Rivendell, we were both quiet. When we reached the entrance to the valley, I looked back one last time. I knew Rivendell would always be there for me as an option, but it simply was not a home for me. I looked forward once again and did not look back a second time; I had made my decision, and had no intentions of changing my mind.

By the time the sun had risen far enough to see across the land, Gandalf seemed more awake. He tossed an apple to me, and we ate breakfast while he described the different members of Thorin's party to me. They sounded very interesting, I only hoped they liked me and accepted me into the party.

"So," Gandalf began, "how did you meet Thorin Oakenshield, and capture his heart for that matter?"

"Well, that is a bit of a story…"

"I think we have enough time."

"Well, it started back when my mother met my father…on the day that Smaug attacked the Lonely Mountain, she happened to be staying with King Thranduil. She felt bad for the dwarves and hated Thranduil for refusing to help them, so she ran down to help the evacuation. While there, she met my father, Dervan.

"With all the work my mother did to help the dwarves, they spent much time together and soon fell in love. King Thror married them, and since my uncle was against the marriage, they moved to the house I grew up in. When I was little, my father was called to war to battle against the orks in Moria with King Thror. It was there that he died in battle, leaving my mother to care for me.

"A couple of years ago, Thorin happened to be passing by our home with a cart full of wares to sell at the human villages. When he came near the house, I was gardening for my mother. I saw his cart and stopped him, asking if I could look at his wares, as I had never been anywhere besides Rivendell to visit my uncle.

"He accepted and showed me a beautiful metal box with roses on it and an eagle. I had been trying to figure out how to make a box to place my needle work in, as my father had just begun to teach me metal working when he died. I told him I would like to buy it, and asked for a price. He said he'd trade it to me, and asked what I'd give him in return. I told him to wait a minute and ran inside to find the clock clasp I had just finished making. It was the colors of the line of Duran and had the Duran eagle on it.

"Of course, when I presented it to him, I had no idea who he was, as he had introduced himself as Thorn the metal worker from the Blue Mountains. He marveled over it and I asked if it would be enough as I felt his beautiful box was worth so much more. He smiled and gave me the box and said that my clasp was perfect. We talked for a little while longer, and then he had to leave, but he promised he would return and that year he sent letters to me and I wrote to him at the Blue Mountains.

"The following year, he did return on the same route, and it happened to be my birthday. He greeted me and we talked for a while, and I made lunch for him. Both times he came to the house, my mother was not there, so she never saw him. This time, he went into his wares and brought out a small box and told me to open it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with matching earrings shaped like the Duran eagle. I told him I couldn't accept it, as nothing I had to give him could match the amazingness of this gift, which I said was only fit to be worn by King Thorin's queen. He laughed and said he wanted me to have it, especially since it was my birthday. He said that he had loved knowing someone on his journey that he looked forward to it for once. He left soon after and promised to return this year on my birthday, giving me a small kiss on my hand before he left.

"Well, I waited for him to return, and right before my birthday my mother passed away. I waited until after my birthday, but he never came, so I left for Rivendell."

"How very interesting. Well, I can tell you that you certainly captured his heart, and he was afraid at first that you would be mad at him for being late. But when he came to your house and found you gone, with only the note to explain what had happened, he was crushed. He tried to not let it show to the others, but I could tell something was wrong. All he would tell me was that a special woman lived in that house, whom he'd wished to make a proposition to and ask to join the company."

"A proposition, in addition to joining the company?"

"Yes, but he would not say what it was."

"Hmm…how did you come to know him?"

"I had heard he was traveling, looking for companions to join him, but I also heard of a price on his head. I found him in Bree and told him I would join to help him."

"What would this company being helping him do?"

"Why, retake Erebor of course. The dragon has slept for many years, and none have seen him for the last 60 years. Therefore, with the signs presented in the prophecy of the return of the king under the mountain, Thorin believes it to be the best time to try to free their ancient home."

I nodded and thought about this in silence. We continued our journey to Bree, and all I could wonder was what kind of adventure Thorin and his company would take me on…


End file.
